lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Lookout Reinchiri
Ultimate Lookout Reinchiri is a fighting video game and the 4th sequel to the game, Lookout Reinchiri, and direct sequel to Super Lookout Reinchiri. It was announced for the PlayStation 3, the Xbox 360, the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DSXL and the Wii U consoles by the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Productions. Its sequel is Supreme Lookout Reinchiri. The Gameplay consists of the same elements of the previous Lookout Reinchiri games and even real Dragon Ball Z games. Including destructible enviorments, health bars, and many other things that you would find in a normal fighting game. returns and makes the game more of a hell, and you or the opponent much stronger. The Battle Zones that must be complete are: Square Zone-Ultimate Zone or Ultimate Square-Final Ultimate Zone. While playing those new Battle Modes (Battle Zone), "Enhanced Characters" can be unlocked, such as Supreme Super Saiyan Ian. Also, various amount of titles can be unlocked depending on the character used. Enhanced Characters will have a much higher power level, due to their items. Enhanced characters cannot have their costume changed, items will be binded on the character, and moves will be default. Key: ''Italic ''' - Special/Unlockable. ' # (Super Saiyan 1-4, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-4, Sparkling Omega) #Kuro (Super Saiyan, Super Kuro, Sapphire Super Saiyan) #Kage # (Version 1-2) #Manticore (Ultima Stage 1-3) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, False Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-LSSSJ-10 Password) # (Stardust, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-4,'' Shooting Nova'') #Apuse (Esper, Black Rose, , Amaturasu) #Jamez "Peaz" Data (Super Saiyan 1-5, Supreme Super Saiyan, Thunder Saiyan, Crimson Saiyan, Optimal Super Saiyan) #Zion (End) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, , X-Super Saiyan, Password) #Kuzon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan 2, Supreme Super Saiyan 3, Supreme Super Saiyan 4) #DJ (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Novic (Super Namek) #Blake (All Forms) #Hideki (Super Saiyan 1-3, Supreme Super Saiyan, Destruction Super Saiyan) #Fon (Super Namek, Great Namek) #Novon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Michael Iron (Super Saiyan 1-5, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-5, Great Ape) #Domon Kasshu (Base) #Evil Ian (Base, Full Power) #Vegitax (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Dragon Infinity Mode, Nitro Super Saiyan 1-3) #Fridge (Form 1-4, Form 5) #Super Cell (Super, Super Ultimate, Super Perfect Ultimate, Super Giant Ultimate Form) ---- #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Scouter) #Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gogeta (Super Saiyan) #Gohan #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Future Trunks' sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, ) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) #Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Recoome #Guldo #Bardock #Nappa #Raditz #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Atom # #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Broly (Super Saiyan 3) # #Kuro #Manticore #Kage # #Apuse # * *Desaku Village To be added. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:TheGreatKuzon! Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction